Warriors: Beyond the books: Firestar's ancestry
by Les Miserabby
Summary: Part 1 of beyond the books. A project I am co-writing with a friend. I think her pen-name is Poppystream . This series is our opinion on the unknown secrets of Warriors.
1. Prologue

_**Please read entire note or you will not understand. **_

**It is really, truly amazing what little we know about warriors, once you delve deep enough for answers. While and I were discussing warriors, several questions came up, which only led to more questions, and this. We do not claim to be the Erins, or to know everything about warriors. This is simply our ideas about what the answers to the questions are. In this story, the questions answered to the best of our ability are:**

**1. where did The clans originally come from?**

**2. Who is Firestar descended from?**

**3. How old is the prophecy, and why does the tribe know about it?**

**4. Why was Firestar chosen, and why do Starclan still speak to him? Could it be beause he still has a role yet to play?**

**Find out in...**

**Firestar's Ancestry**

**Prologue  
**

_Welcome, young one. I am assuming that you want to hear about all the mysteries about the clans. Well, this is a story about the history of the clans. Now. Sit down, and pay attention. It is an amazing story about Firestar's ancestors, and the beginning of the Tribe and Clans. Now, where does it start again? Oh, yes, thats right. Long ago, before th Tribe or Clans existed, cats lived around the lake, belonging only to themselves and a single group. There were badgers also, and the mysterious tunnels where cats went to become sharpclaws, and times were growing hard...  
_


	2. Ch 1: Tribe of Rushing Water

Chapter 1

Winged Flame looked around. It had been one moon since they had left the lake on their way to the mountains Jay's Wing had described. One moon since Jay's Wing had disapeared. Half Moon had been miserable ever since. The mountains were there, up ahead.

"They're just like he said!" Dove's Wing mewed. She was Jay's Wing's sister.

"Those are the mountains? They're so big! What happened to Jay's Wing again?" asked Winged Flame's grandfather, an old tom named Owl's Feather who had lost most of his memory, and was quick to forget things.

"He vanished, a moon ago." Winged Flame mewed, guiding him with her tail, which she had placed over his shoulder.

"Oh. I remember now. It must have slipped my mind."

They continued on.

* * *

2 moons later...

"Where are we going to live?" wailed Dove's Wing. It was a quarter moon since they had reached the mountains, and they had been wandering around ever since.

I am sure that we will." Stone Song mewed.

Winged Flame, Half Moon, and Broken Shadow all mewed in agreement.

Winged Flame paused. "Does anyone else hear something?" she asked.

"It sounds like water" mewed Stone Song.

The cats followed the sound, and soon came to a waterfall. They slowly went behind it, and found a huge cave, with other smaller rooms inside.

"This will be our home from now on." announced Stone Song. "We shall be the Tribe of Rushing Water."

**Well, there you go. I'll try to update again soon.**


	3. Ch 2: Kin of your kin

Chapter 2

It had been three moons since they came to the mountains. Owl's Feather had died a quarter moon ago. There was slight unrest between the cats. Some wanted to remain where they were. Others wanted to continue on and find new territory, and were not fond of mountain life. Winged Flame was undecided. As she crept along the valley, stalking a rabbit, she was startled when a tabby pelt suddenly appeared before her.

"Boulder Step!" she mewed. "Don't do that. You just scared away my prey, and nearly startled me to death."

"Sorry." he purred.

"You should be."

Boulder Step leaned forward and licked her ear.

"I was wondering if we could hunt together. We haven't in a while." he mewed.

"Sure." she purred. They had been best friends since they were kits.

The two cats began to walk along the valley, looking for prey.

Boulder Step suddenly turned to Winged Flame, an odd look on his face.

"Winged Flame, I have something I need to tell you. You see, I really care about you. Really, really care about you. I was wondering if- if you would be my mate."

Winged Flame stared at him. _Did he really just ask me that?_

"Well? Will you be my mate?" he asked again.

"I- I need to think about it." she mewed, then raced away.

She smelled a rabbit, and began to stalk it. She saw the shape of a cat padding towards her, and the rabbit noticed it as well. The rabbit shot off, and she tried to catch it, but it was too late. She turned, a growl in throat, thinking it was Boulder Step. But it wasn't.

"Owl's Feather?" she mewed.

Her grandfather nodded.

"Winged Flame, you must listen to me. There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." Owl's Feather mewed.

Winged Flame tilted her head, confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"All will be revealed in the future." he mewed.

Winged Flame hesitated for a moment as her grandfather vanished. In his place was a small rock shaped like a pawprint.

"Boulder Step." she whispered. In that moment, she turned and raced off to find Boulder Step.


End file.
